One Piece-Devil Fruit ideas
by DR Jackman
Summary: This isn't a new story, just a few Devil Fruit ideas for any future One Piece stories or OCs I might make. Also, if any one wishes to use one or two of the ideas, they must first ask me, either in the reviews or by PMing me.


**One Piece (Devil Fruit Ideas)**

**Tōke Tōke no Mi (Freeze Freeze Fruit)**

**Type: **Paramecia

**Appearance: **An ice blue apple with an iceberg-like style,with zigzag patterns and a spiked stem, which has a square shaped leaf at the end.

**Power: **It gives the user who consumes it to freeze anything he/she touches and they can produce sub-zero temperatures, making them a **Sub-Zero Human** or sometimes called a **-10,000 Degree Human** (not to be confused with the Hie Hie no Mi, user can only produce sub-zero temperatures and freeze those they touch, not turn into ice or cold temperatures). This ability can freeze just about anything, from running ocean water to raging forest fires to extremely violent winds, plus the sub-zero temperatures provide the user a protection against any heat or fire based attacks. The user can also freeze their opponent's joints straight to the bone or freeze them completely. This also allows the user to survive sub-zero temperatures to any negative degree, without the slightest worry or discomfort. If this ability is used and trained correctly, the user can also breathe out sub-zero frost breaths at their enemies, freezing them from afar, and it can even freeze the area around them.

**Weakness:** While the user is able to withstand any heat or fire based attack to a certain degree, it cannot defend them against magma or an attack that generates a temperature of 10,000 degrees that can equalise their sub-zero body. Apart from that, the user also suffers the same weaknesses of the standard devil fruit users.

**Notes:** Tōke is short for 'Tōketsu', which means 'Freeze' in Japanese.

**Misuto ****Misuto ****no Mi (Mist Mist Fruit)**

**Type: **Logia

**Appearance: **A grey square apple, with a twisted stem and swirl patterns.

**Power: **The main abilities of this fruit are to allow the user to manipulate, generate and transform into a mist like substance, thereby making them a **Mist Human**. It allows the user to spread their body or the mist they generated over a large area, greatly decreasing their enemy's sight and accuracy. Unlike other logias, the user can also use the mist they generated to make mist clones of the user, which can hurt enemies as if they were real people but disappear when taking a blow that would be fatally for normal people. Additionally, while in their own generated mist, they user can freely appear and disappear anywhere in the mist. Finally, with enough training, the user can also make melee weapons from the mist, like swords, shurikens, hammers, etc.

**Weakness: **Even though mist is a logia devil fruit, it is still an air based logia and can be cleared by strong busts of wind or any other form of wind based attacks. Also if the user goes against an enemy who uses haki, spreading their body over a large will give the enemy a bigger target to hit. Apart from that, the user also suffers the same weaknesses of the standard devil fruit users.

**Notes:** This fruit has little information because we probably already know how powerful logias are.

**Inu Inu no Mi Model: Kyuubi (Mutt Mutt Fruit Model: Nine Tailed Fox)**

**Type: **Mythical Zoan

**Appearance: **The fruit is a large red cherry with nine swirls in a tail like flow. It also has nine stems; one in the middle and eight surrounding it.

**Power: **Like any other zoan, this fruit allows the user to turn completely into a Nine Tailed Fox or into a Human/Fox Hybrid, making them a **Kyuubi Human** or **Nine Tailed Fox Human**. Being a zoan, it gives the user a large increase of strength, speed, stamina, reflexes and size, and being a mythical zoan type, it allows the user to generate fire from the tips of their tails or from the inside of their jaws, these flames can reach temperatures of up to 9,000 degrees. The user usually starts out with one tail when transforming and therefore only gains 1/10 of the fruits true strength, but if left in their animal or hybrid forms long enough, the remaining eight tails will manifest themselves, and the user will be near impossible to beat or match in power. The user can also user their tails as extended appendages which can be used to grab, knock away or protect them from anything or anyone. If trained well enough, the user can manifest the tails in their human form, or transform any part of their body into their respected animal.

**Weakness: **Despite being able to produce fire, the user can be frozen by any ice based attack below -9,000 degrees and the fire would be useless against magma based attacks. Also it takes time for the tails to manifest along with the fruit's full power, so the user will have to wait or dodge their opponents until their tails manifest, meaning they can be take out quickly before their ninth tail manifests. Another downside is the animal form's size; the user should use this form on a wide open and stable area, if done on a ship it could end up breaking it or sinking, leaving the user to drown. This fruit is also affected by the standard devil fruit weaknesses.

**Notes: **The Kyuubi is a nine tailed fox from Japanese legends.

**Burin Burin no Mi (Bling Bling Fruit)**

**Type:** Logia

**Appearance:** A solid gold coloured fruit that has square patterns that extend around it, which has a silver stem and a single jewel patterned/coloured leaf.

**Powers:** As a logia, its main abilities allow the user to transform, generate and manipulate gold, making them a **Gold Human.** The user can change the density of their bodies to either be solid, which provides the user an extremely strong defence from any form of attack, or they can change into a liquid state, which allows the user to absorb attacks as well use their liquefied body to let attacks pass through them. It also allows the user to trap their enemies in a gold-like shell, which preserves the person or creature inside, and turning them into a gold statue. The user can also use their liquefied bodies to model any part of their body into anything, or to any size. The user can also use Haki to increase the defence and attack power.

**Weakness:** While the user is able to increase the density of their bodies for a strong defence, it can be breached if the user is hit with an attack with an extremely high temperature or force. Apart from that, the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit's weakness.

**Wapu Wapu no Mi (Warp Warp Fruit)**

**Type: **Paramecia

**Appearance: **A black ring-like fruit with golden swirls and a white stem with a crocked end.

**Power: **The main use of this fruit is to allow the user to warp himself or others to a different location; be it a place they've visited, seen on a picture or video, or to another dimension through the use of palm sized gold rings, which can grow to extreme sizes, making the user a **Warp Human.** This power allows one to transport either an entire person or object through the rings, however, if the ring closes around the person or object before it has fully gone through, the limbs or parts are severed. When this happens, the victim or object gains a black-like energy on the part of them that was warped, however, they still retain the ability to move and feel the detached limb. The user can also give these rings to anyone else or place them anywhere else, which makes them portable warp rings. The user can also store other objects or living creatures in a special pocket dimension which only they can access. The user can also use the rings to open portals to worlds of pure energy and direct the energy from that world to their opponents.

**Weakness: **The main weakness of this fruit is that the rings are what create the portals, so if one were to destroy one of the rings; it would limit the number of portals the user can open. Also the portals don't connect with anything under the sea, due to the devil fruits weakening in the sea. Another weakness is that it can only warp to places the user knows of or the dimensions that come with the fruit, it can't warp to a place the user has never seen or been to. Apart from that, the user suffers the same standard devil fruit users.

**Notes: **This fruit ties with the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi in terms of range potential, and it's also similar to the Ope Ope no Mi and the Bara Bara no Mi in terms or cutting the user or opponent but not killing them.

**Neko Neko no Mi Model: Nekomata (Cat Cat Fruit Model: Monster Cat) **

**Type: **Mythical Zoan

**Appearance: **A white peach with red zigzags and a stem that looks like an upside down bell, with a small leaf at the end.

**Powers: **As a mythical zoan, it allows the user to become a full monster cat or a monster cat hybrid, making the user a **Monster Cat Human**. The main abilities granted by this fruit are a massive increase in strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, and the abilities associated with a monster cat, specifically being able to fire balls of energy from their mouths, being able to change size (from the size a giant to the size of a wild boar), claws that can cut a battle ship clean in two, and being able to produce a certain number of clones via hair balls (Maximum: 2 clones). The user also has the ability to climb up very tall structures and objects with ease, and is also able to use their spiked tail as a club, which can smash boulders, gates ad buildings with little difficulty. Also, being a monster cat, the user also has the ability to track their enemies' movement through the use of the eyes and senses.

**Weakness: **One downside, as with the Kyuubi, is the animal form's full size; the user should use this form/size on a wide open and stable area, if done on a ship or any other enclosed space, it could end up breaking it or sinking it, leaving the user to drown in the sea. Apart from that, this fruit is also affected by the standard devil fruit weaknesses.

**Tori Tori no Mi Model: Penguin (Bird Bird Fruit Model: Penguin)**

**Type: **Zoan

**Appearance: **A dark blue orange with wave like patterns and a stem I the shape of 'P'.

**Powers: **The main power of this fruit is to allow the user to turn into a giant penguin or a penguin/human hybrid, making them a **Penguin Human**. Being a zoan, it gives the user a large increase of strength, speed, stamina and reflexes, as well as the abilities of a penguin, excluding the ability to swim due to devil fruit weakness, which involves the user using their beak to pierce through steel, sliding on any surface like it's ice, and using their flippers as power full whip-like appendages. This fruit also allows the user to survive sub-zero temperatures.

**Weakness: **The user is affected by the standard devil fruit weakness, plus they can't stand high temperatures or any heat based attacks.

**Koin Koin no Mi (Coin Coin Fruit)**

**Type:** Paramecia

**Appearance:** A bronze coloured orange like fruit with gold and silver swirls going around it.

**Powers:** This allows the user to generate a large amount of coins of any size, as well as allow the user to manifest extremely durable coins on any part of their body, making the user a **Coin Human.** The user can also use the coins as chakrams, which he can throw or use in close combat. These coins can also be imbedded with Haki for extra durability and power.

**Weakness:** The user is affect by the standard Devil Fruit's weakness.

**Gesshi Gesshi no Mi Model: ****Araiguma (Rodent Rodent Fruit Model: Raccoon)**

**Type: **Zoan

**Appearance:** A light pink banana with a stem in the shape of a 'T' with curved stems on the end.

**Powers:** As a zoan type, it gives the user the ability to turn into a full raccoon or a raccoon hybrid, thus becoming a **Raccoon Human.** Because it's a zoan, the user gets an increase of strength, stamina, speed, and reflexes, as well as the abilities of a raccoon, namely being sly and sneaky, using their tail as an extra appendage, and able to see in the dark. In addition, the user gains an increase in hearing and smell.

**Weakness:** User is affected by the standard devil fruit weakness.

**Sakura Sakura no Mi (Blossom Blossom Fruit)**

**Type: **Logia

**Appearance:** A collection of dark pink cherries with a spiky stem with two leaves.

**Powers:** Being a logia type, it allows the user to generate, manipulate and become sakura petals, turning the user into a **Sakura Human.** The petals can sharpened to form dangerous projectiles such as bullets and shurikens that can cut through thick layers of steels. The user can also use their petals to travel on the wind and spread them across the entire area and use their scent to lure other creatures to that area, this ability is extremely handy when facing Zoan types.

**Weakness:** The obvious weakness for sakura petals is fire, meaning if the user went up against an enemy that uses fire they wouldn't stand a good chance of winning. Apart from that, the user is affected by the standard devil fruit weakness.

**Hito Hito no Mi Model: Vampire (Human Human Fruit Model: Vampire)**

**Type: **Mythical Zoan

**Appearance:** A dark purple pear with a red stem in the shape of 'Y'.

**Powers:** The same as any zoan type, this fruit allows the user to turn into a full fledge vampire or a vampire/human hybrid, therefore becoming a **Vampire Human. **The main abilities granted by this fruit are a massive increase in strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, and the abilities associated with a vampire, which involves hypnotising their enemies with their eyes, incredible speed which can rival a flash of light, but the most dangerous and powerful of these abilities is draining the blood of the users enemies, either from biting them or by sinking their nails into the flesh, which replenishes the users strength and health, and leaves their enemies with white hair, dried up limbs and absolutely no strength, basically it reduces them to an 'aged' state. Another ability granted by this devil fruit is that the user is able to cover a small area in darkness, which greatly reduces their enemies vision, accuracy and sense of direction, and it allows the user to move and fight under the cover of darkness, increasing their attack power and giving them a better advantage of fighting without the fear of sunlight. Finally, the fruit allows the user to sprout bat like wings from their arms and fly. If a human eats this fruit, the increase in strength, stamina, speed, and reflexes will be tripled.

**Weakness: **One of the major weaknesses of this fruit is that the user becomes completely incapable of standing in sunlight as it burns their skin five times faster than a normal humans', however, the user can stand man-made lights and flashes, just not sunlight. Apart from that, the user suffers the same weaknesses as any other devil fruit.

**Onpu Onpu no Mi (Music Music Fruit)**

**Type:** Paramecia

**Appearance:** A lime green fruit in the shape of a single music note.

**Powers:** This allows the user to produce a large variety of music notes, which can used for entertainment, hypnotism, attack and defence purposes, making the user a **Music Human.** The user is able to generate a large cluster of music notes from the beamed note shapes on both their hands, which the user can then use to hypnotise their victims or use them to attack their opponents or to defend themselves. The user can also increase the weight, speed, or sharpness of the notes for their intended purpose, such as attacking, defending or cutting. They can also be imbedded with Haki for greater attack or defence power.

**Weakness:** The user's notes can be cancelled out by another's musical abilities, provided their music is as strong as or stronger than the user's will. Apart from that, the user suffers from the standard Devil Fruit's weaknesses.

**Hadaka Hadaka no Mi (Naked Naked Fruit)**

**Type: **Paramecia

**Appearance:** An incredibly soft and bare pink apple with swirl like patterns and no stem.

**Powers:** The main ability of this fruit is to allow the user to strip their opponents and themselves of their weapons, amour, and more specifically, their clothes, making the user a **Naked Human**.

**Weakness: **The user is affected by the standard devil fruit weakness, as well as being unable to protect themselves with any armour or clothing.

**Hito Hito no Mi Model: Mummy (Human Human Fruit Model: Mummy)**

**Type: **Mythical Zoan

**Appearance: **It looks like an upside down yellow pyramid, with a swirly stem on the top.

**Powers: **The same as any zoan type, this fruit allows the user to turn into a full fledge mummy or mummy/human hybrid, therefore becoming a **Mummy Human. **The main abilities granted by this fruit are a massive increase in strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, and the abilities associated with a mummy, such as producing bandage like appendages, which can wrap up any object or enemy, it allows the user to feel little to no pain at all, and the user can reattach any served limbs.

**Weakness: **The major weakness of this fruit is fire or any attack that burns, as it burns the bandages that user has wrapped around them in their mummy or hybrid mummy. Apart from that the user suffers the standard Devil fruit weaknesses.

**Toka Toka no Mi Model: Chameleon (Lizard Lizard Fruit Model: Chameleon)**

**Type: **Zoan

**Appearance: **A green apple with a twisted pink stem and scale-like patterns.

**Powers: **As a zoan type, it gives the user the ability to turn into a full chameleon or a chameleon hybrid, thus becoming a **Chameleon Human**. Because it's a zoan, the user gets an increase of strength, stamina, speed, and reflexes, as well as the abilities of a chameleon, including camouflaging with the environment making it look like they are invisible, using their tongue as a whip and grapple, and have a unique eyesight that allows them to see from the sides of their head as opposed to just in front of them.

**Weakness: **The user suffers the standard devil fruit weaknesses.

**Kodo Kodo no Mi (Child Child Fruit)**

**Type: **Paramecia

**Appearance: **A small peach fruit with a white stem and a leaf in the shape of a 'C'.

**Powers:** The main ability of this fruit is that it allows the user to reduce their target's age to the age of a child, making the user a **Child Human**. By doing this, it reduces the target's strength, speed, stamina, and endurance. A side ability is that it gives the user eternal youth.

**Weakness: **Due to the side ability of the Devil Fruit, the user's strength, speed, stamina and endurance are that of a child's, making the user an easy target. If the user is knocked unconscious, the effects of the Devil Fruit are negated. Apart from that, the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Ai Ai no Mi (Phase Phase Fruit)**

**Type:** Paramecia

**Appearance: **A sort of transparent orange with black lined swirls.

**Powers: **This fruit allows the user to phase parts of their body, their entire body, or their attacks through any form of matter, person or attack, making the user a **Phasing Human**. The user can also faze other people or objects and trap them in any solid object or have them bypass any defence or wall. The user is also unaffected by haki, as their power allows them to phase into through matter, which also includes haki.

**Weakness: **User can only phase one object at a time, so they can either phase their attacks but they can't faze themselves when doing so, and vice versa. They also can't phase through any water based substances. The user also suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses, except haki.

**Notes: **With the proper training and use,this fruit is the closest thing to a logia as a paramecia can get.

**Seku Seku no Mi (Sexy Sexy Fruit)**

**Type:** Paramecia

**Appearance:** A hot pink bottle shaped fruit with a stem that has a curve at the end.

**Powers:** The main ability of this fruit is to adjust the appearance of the user or the enemy to make them look 'sexy' or more appealing, making the user a **Sexy Human.** This is done through the use of the long nail-like appendages the user grows on the fingers. The user can then use these appendages to stab either themselves or their enemies, which then alters the bodies' physical and mental appearance according to the user's desire. The user can also use this fruit to change one's gender if the user wants to. Once the person has been stabbed, the user can also manipulate the minds and personalities of their victims to suit their new appearance.

**Weakness:** The user is unable to penetrate the skin of Devil Fruit users or anyone, who can harden their bodies. Other than that, the user suffers the same standard Devil Fruit weakness. Also, if the user is knocked unconscious, the effects of the Devil Fruit are negated.

Notes: Not to be confused with the Horu Horu no mi, the user manipulates the appearance and mind of their target; they don't inject hormones into their target.

**Jenda Jenda no Mi (Gender Gender Fruit)**

**Type: **Paramecia

**Appearance:** A blue/pink fruit in the shape of the gender symbol, with pink swirls decorating it.

**Power: **The main abilities of this fruit, is to allow the user to change their or their opponents gender, becoming a **Gender Human**. Once eaten, the sex symbol of the user's gender appears on their foreheads, and when the user changes gender, the symbol changes to match the user's current gender. The user can also change the gender of their opponents by placing their palms anywhere on the opponent's skin, which then leaves behind the opposite sex symbol of the enemy's current sex. By switching genders, the user can either be in their male form; which has increase strength, stamina and endurance, or their female form; has an increase in speed, skill and reflexes. By changing the enemy's gender, their strength, speed, stamina, skill, endurance and reflexes are reduced, depending on what the enemy's gender after the transformation.

**Weakness: **The user's gender is usually the biggest weakness, e.g. if the user is in their male form, their speed, reflexes and skill are reduced, and if they're in their female form, their strength, stamina and endurance are reduced. Apart from that, the user suffers the standard Devil fruit weaknesses.

**Kyōki Kyōki no Mi (Madness Madness Fruit)**

**Type: **Logia

**Appearance:** A pitch black fruit with white swirls and sharp spikes shooting out in mad directions. It also possesses a stem and leaf in a slightly deformed and lanky shape.

**Power: **Being a logia type, it allows the user to generate, manipulate and become a black mist or liquid form of madness, turning the user into a **Madness Human**. The user can use their powers to mould their bodies into anything or weapon they want as well as absorb or pass through attacks without harm. In addition to this, the user can also use their madness to drive their enemies insane; making them hallucinate, alter their personality into a more creeper and disturbing one, and give them an uncontrollable blood lust. The fruit also makes the user insane, but once someone or something has been affected by this fruit's madness, their power and endurance is increased tenfold.

**Weakness: **The opponents can withstand the user's madness if their will or sanity is stronger than the user's madness. Apart from that, the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Manto Manto no Mi ****(Cloak Cloak Fruit)**

**Type: **Paramecia

**Appearance:** A pure white fruit that seems to be wearing an extra layer of skin, with swirly patterns decorating it.

**Power: **By devouring this fruit, the user is able to manifest a large white, fluffy looking cloak which they can then use for attack and defence purposes, making the user a **Cloak Human.** The user's cloak is like wearing an indestructible shield, it cannot be penetrated by any form of attack and the user is able to expand the width and length of the cloak to protect others from incoming attacks as well. The user can also mould the cloak into different shapes or extend the sleeves of the cloak around the hands of the user and mould them into weapons, such as claws, swords, clubs, axes, cannons etc. The user can sprout different weapons or shapes from the cloak as well, such as spikes, swords or extra appendages. The user can also curl the cloak around them and make an indestructible ball. The user can also apply haki to the cloak to bypass any Devil Fruit defence and to increase power.

**Weakness: **While the cloak is indestructible, it does still bare the shape of a cloak and so it doesn't protect every part of the user, leaving those parts open to attack opponents. Apart from that, the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit's weaknesses.

**Oda Oda no Mi (Order Order Fruit)**

**Type:** Paramecia

**Appearance:** A circular orange with swirl patterns of different colours.

**Powers:** Once the user consumes this fruit, it allows them to generate seven different coloured orbs that float in close proximity of the user, these are known as 'Order Orbs', making the user an **Order Human**. The user can shape the order orbs into any shape they want, depending on the order given, e.g. if the user said 'Shield Order', the orbs would form an indestructible shield or if the user said 'Attack Order' the orbs would fly at the enemy with speed and strength that resembled a cannon ball. No matter how many order orbs the enemy is able to destroy, the user can generate a replacement if needed.

**Weakness:** Although the user is able to generate a number of order orbs, he can only give the orbs one order at a time, e.g. if they wanted the orbs to attack, **_all_** the orbs will follow that specific order, they can't have any stay to defend. Apart from that, the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Bura Bura no Mi (Brush Brush Fruit)**

**Type:** Paramecia

**Appearance: **A light brown square-shaped fruit if red, yellow and blue swirls decorating the middle. The stem of the fruit is also in the shape of a paint brush.

**Powers: **The main ability of this fruit is to allow the user to turn their arms into large paint brush appendages, which can absorb any material and plaster it, splash it or paint on any surface, making the user a **Brush Human**. The user can absorb more than one material with their brush arms, combining the attributes together and then paint any surface, which applies the attributes of the material(s) absorbed. They also use the absorbed material(s) and applied them to their attacks. The user can also use their brush arms and the materials absorbed on living creatures, which traps them in a portrait-like form, rendering them incapable of moving or fighting.

**Weakness: **The absorb material can be removed and the trapped creatures can be released either by the user undoing the ability or by someone splashing water on it. The user also only absorbs materials or elements, they can't absorb people. Other than that, the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit Weaknesses.

**Note: **Bura is short for 'Burashi', which is the Japanese word for 'Brush'.

**Dansu Dansu no Mi (Dance Dance Fruit)**

**Type:** Paramecia

**Appearance:** A large white pear with a pattern of yellow swirls and flashes with a twisted stem.

**Power:** The main abilities of this fruit is that it allows the consumer to force people to dance through he music produced by the user's dancing, as well giving them dancing moves which can dodge any incoming attack and increase their attacks with dance like movements, making the user a **Dancing Human**. This fruit makes the user near impossible to hit because of the dance and flow- like movements and it also difficult to block their attacks because of the dancing movements. When the user uses their Devil Fruit powers to force other people to dance, the victims begin losing their energy and strength the longer they dance. The victims only stop dancing when the user cancels their ability or when they fall unconscious from exhaustion.

**Weakness: **The enemies need to hear the music in order for them to start dancing, if the opponents are able to block out the music or interrupt the user from producing the music, the ability would have no effect. The user is only able to dodge attacks only if they have enough speed or energy to do so, if the enemy is able to keep up or overtake the user's movements, the ability will be rendered ineffective. Also if the user doesn't possess energy, the abilities of the fruit will be less effective to what they usually are.

**Girochin Girochin no Mi (Guillotine Guillotine Fruit)**

**Type: **Paramecia

**Appearance: **A square shaped dark blue apple with spikes jutting out at the top corners, with silver coloured swirls decorating the middle and a dark blue base. The stem is in the shape of an 'O'.

**Power: **The main abilities of this fruit, is to allow the user to transform different parts of the body or their entire body into that of a guillotine, making the user a **Guillotine Human**. The user is able to sprout guillotine blades and headlocks on any part of their body, and they can stretch their limbs in order to grab a hold of their designated target. The headlocks are nearly impossible to get out of, and can only be unlocked by the user. The blades and headlocks can be imbedded with haki, allowing the user to bypass the Devil Fruits abilities, and as long as the haki imbedded headlocks hold the opponent in place, the headlocks act a lot like seastone handcuffs.

**Weakness:** While the user is able to make their headlocks act like seastone handcuffs, they can still be affected by regular seastone and haki which could prove to be a little uncomfortable. Also the user is only allowed to stretch their limbs to certain length, and cannot reach over great distances to grab and opponent. Apart from that, the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Kara Kara no Mi (Colour Colour Fruit)**

**Type: **Paramecia

**Appearance: **A group of 5 bananas with swirls of a different colour on each one, giving it a rainbow effect.

**Power: **The main ability of this fruit is to coat the user in different colours which apply a defence attribute based on the colour, making the user a **Colour Human**. The user is able to coat their skin in a gel like substance of a large variety of colours, which protect the user from the attribute based on that colour, e.g. red gel protects the user from any heat based attacks, while grey gel protects the user from any metal based attacks. The user can also use the gels to apply certain attacks based on the colour's attribute, e.g. red gel allows the user to apply heat to their attacks, and light blue applies ice attributes to their attacks. The gel can be imbedded with haki to increase defence and bypass Devil Fruit defences.

**Weakness: **The user is only able to coat their entire body in one colour, they can't mix two or more colours together, so if the user fought some who used metal and fire based attacks, it would be impossible for them to defend from both attributes. Apart from that, the user suffers the standard Devil fruit weaknesses.

**Kani Kani no Mi Model: Lobster (Crab Crab Fruit Model: Lobster)**

**Type:** Zoan

**Appearance:** A stack of dark blue grapes, which are in the shape of crab/lobster claws, with swirls decorating them.

**Powers:** The main ability of this fruit is allowing the user to become a full lobster or lobster hybrid, making the user a Lobster Human. The user is able to gain a powerful crushing claw on one hand, which can be used to demolish structures or ships of incredible sizes, and a razor sharp pincer claw, which can rival any blade and cut steel in two. The user also gains six lobster feet to help restrain an enemy or to hold other objects or weapons. The users exoskeleton also provides a strong protection, as it is as hard as steel.

**Weakness:** Like a real lobster, the user can't stand boiling water, as it weakens and burns them at the same time. Apart from that, the user suffers the same standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Yomu Yomu no Mi (Read Read Fruit)**

**Type:** Paramecia

**Appearance:** A large rectangular fruit purple fruit with strange swirls on it.

**Powers:** The main ability of this fruit is that it allows the user to read their enemies' minds, their movements, and their memories, like they're reading a book, making the user a Reading Human. By doing this, the user can predict any attack, know every plan, and understand a person's past.

**Weakness:** While the user is able to read minds, they can be distracted or taken off guard by an unexpected or disturbing image the opponent thinks of. The user also can't read the thoughts or movements of someone who has shut their mind off. Plus, even if the user is able to read movements and attacks, they have to be able to keep up with them. Besides that, the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Guro Guro no Mi (Taunt Taunt Fruit)**

**Type:** Paramecia

**Appearance:** A brown fruit in the shape of a hand with its middle finger sticking up.

**Powers:** The abilities of this fruit allow the user to draw and keep the attentions of others on them through the use of rude gestures or words, making the user a Taunting Human. In battles, it can also be used to keep the enemy focused on them and only them, as well as use it to decrease the enemies' defence and awareness, allowing nearby allies to take advantage of the distraction.

**Weakness:** The main weakness of this Devil Fruit is that it focuses all enemies' attention on them, meaning until the user is defeated the enemies can't focus on anyone else. Also, it may decrease the target's defence and awareness but it also increases the target's attack power, making it extra risky for the user.


End file.
